(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing a packet in a multi-channel wireless network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a packet that is forwarded through an existing wireless network is communicated through a predetermined channel, and in most cases, a packet is transmitted/received using only one channel or a packet is independently analyzed in each channel.
However, there is now a case of allocating and using a plurality of physical channels to one logical channel like a channel jump media access method. In this case, because a channel is allocated based on time division characteristics, a relative time difference between channels is important. However, when an existing apparatus simultaneously transmits/receives a packet using at least one channel, it is difficult to adjust a corresponding time reference on a channel basis. Further, when analyzing a packet, a relative time difference of each packet cannot be analyzed or only time difference analysis of limited accuracy is available.